


No Monsters in the Twilight

by navaan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blood and Injury, Character Study, F/F, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Male-Female Friendship, Undecided Relationship(s), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Mick becomes part of the team and he finds he and Sara understand each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



He’d been part of a mostly two men team for so long that being part of a bigger team without his brother in crime still felt… weird. Snart had been the one calling the shots. Mick knew his temper got the better of him very often and he wasn’t one for planning, when burning everything down did the trick. Nobody had needed to tell him that Snart was the smart one.

But Snart was gone.

“Look,” Sara said and dabbed his brow with a damp, cool cloth.

“It’s just a cut,” he complained and tried to shrug her off.

She huffed, unimpressed. He liked that she couldn’t be easily impressed or cowed. Beauty and ugliness - she had seen it both and part of her was capable of all of it. Just like Mick. Not stopping the dabbing at the cut on his forehead she said: “Whatever your thoughts about what happened, you’re not at fault and you’re not a monster. You can be better. Believe me, I know how it is.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, doll.” He sank back and let her do her work.

“Doll?” Her snort was somewhere between amused and disgusted. “Honestly? How many dolls do you know that can take off your head with one practiced punch? Want to put it to the test?”

He laughed. A villain on a ship full of heroes, he knew he had something to prove. Being an ex-assassin and having slight anger management problems, Sara was the one person on board their time ship who could understand that. But he also had nothing to lose. He would always toe the line, because there was nothing else.

“Another time,” he ground out.

* * *

They still made for the strangest team. Rip seemed to detest and respect all of them equally, although he seemed to have found some sort of rapport with Sara that made it feel more and more like he was actually their captain and friend. Ray could still annoy him on the best of days, but in a way that Mick had found was edging close to friendship. He liked the kid and the professor was so stuck in his own head that it made Mick laugh sometimes to think that these two different people had to put up with each other and made it work.

If Firestorm could make that work, then Heat Wave could certainly admit that he was part of a team.

He laughed, when Sara knocked down Ray with one elegant motion. Ray looked embarrassed, but Sara helped him up with a bright smile. Then her gaze settled on Mick. “Your turn,” she said with some cheer.

“You can have me flat on my back anytime, you only need to ask. Without the knocking about.”

Sara narrowed her eyes, but the smile didn’t actually wane. “I like the knocking about part.”

Rip saved him from the punishment he had coming. Time was unraveling at the seams. The details went right over his head. Sara’s focused look got stuck in his mind instead and propelled him forward.

* * *

Sara seduced a bar maid right in front of him in a shack somewhere in 27th century Metropolis. The weirdest thing was not feeling turned on. It was too much like watching Snart put the moves on someone, yet totally different. And Sara meant it. She loved. She loved easily, although she only saw the darkness sometimes, only focused on her own thoughts of anger and hate and regret, she had the capacity to love easily and with all her heart.

Mick could not.

His walls were built differently.

* * *

“Don’t die on me here,” he said roughly and pressed a hand to the heavily bleeding stomach wound.

“I’ll try.” Sara’s voice sounded weaker than he'd ever heard it. “I have a pact with Rick that I’ll die on him to spite him one day.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He found a rag to press against the wound, and watched the way her face scrunched up, no sound escaping her lips despite the pain she must be feeling. 

“It’s what I deserve,” she whispered and he did not know what she was referring to. Too many options. Her sister, her life with the League… failures. He had never been good with stuff like this. She was slipping.

“You are a good person,” he said vaguely, seeing the blood seep through his fingers and coloring them red. He’d always had blood on his hands, but this was way different.

“Am I?” She sounded confused, like she was leaving. “Maybe. So are you.” She patted him on the cheek, leaving a trail of blood that he could feel and smell.

Then her face went slack.

He called her name.

* * *

“Thanks?” Her voice was much stronger now, but still wobbly and she was inspecting the burn mark that marred her stomach, right alongside what he could only surmise was an old knife wound. “Did you heat up the gun?”

“Nothing else around.”

“Thanks,” she said again. 

She would have bled out and he’d done the only thing he’d known how to do. Burning her to close the wound.

“I can regenerate the tissue. No mark will remain,” Gideon informed her.

Sara hesitated, studied the mark again and looked at Mick. “Can I keep a faint scar?”

“It is not the usual procedure, but possible.”

“I’d prefer that.” She met Mick’s eyes again. “I like my reminders.”

He huffed.

As Gideon set the machines to work, Mick turned to leave. There was nothing more to do here.

“You’re better than you give yourself credit for, Mick.”

He looked over his shoulder. “So are you,” he said. After a moment he added, “Doll.” 

She sighed. 

Alive and on her own path towards whatever light there was for people who were constantly fighting their own darkness. 

He could follow in her steps for a bit.

Just for a bit.


End file.
